Angels
by claraphernalia
Summary: "You may grow to love this person but remember they are not yours to keep. Their purpose isn't to save you but to show you how to save yourself." [DISCONTINUED]
1. Umbrella Zone

**AN: This little plot bunny has been in my mind since my friend showed me a picture of a chapter off of a book. And what better way to get the plot bunny out than writing a Dramione fic?**

**Yes, I do know I'm a bit illogical with starting this, but rest assured, I have a plan! I'll try to update my Sherlock fic on Mondays and this fic on Fridays. Sound good? It should. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

When she came into his life, it was dark, dreary and wet. The sky was pouring with droplets of water and he didn't have an umbrella. It was typical of him to do just that, he supposed. Nevertheless, he was cursing under his breath. He shrugged off his jacket and held it above his head, his sophisticated jacket be damned.

That was when she showed up, white clothing and all. He thought it was unusual, but as the weeks went by, he knew it was just something she was bound to do. She smiled cautiously at him and gestured to her umbrella. Her bushy hair was as tame as she could manage it to be. Although, to be honest, he thought it did nothing to contain that explosion of hair. She was looking impatient already and tapping her foot on the ground rhythmically. He raised his eyes to the pouring sky and rain spattered onto his face. He decided then that he was going to take the umbrella option.

"Thank you, Granger," he said, his throat suddenly dry and parched.

"You're welcome, Malfoy," she replied, walking briskly.

Draco Malfoy's long legs were able to keep up with Hermione Granger's. He was a bit uneasy, not sure why she was being so nice all of a sudden.

"We're way above school and blood prejudices, are we not?" she questioned, seemingly having read Draco's mind.

Draco was stunned. "Yes, of course."  
He had had a change of perspectives and mind when the War was over. Everything he thought was important in a person turned out not to be. He'd regretted those moments of his life and he would want nothing than go back in time and slap his younger self.

"Well then, that's settled. I'm a generally kind person, unlike you. Do feel free to step out of the umbrella zone whenever you feel the need to rather be pelted with rain."

"I can be kind," Draco said defiantly, jutting his chin out.

"And I can be a flying pig," Hermione quipped, a joking smile on her lips.

"Be careful what you wish for, Granger. You're in the presence of a highly skilled wizard."

"I seem to recall my title… Was it _Brightest Witch of Her Age _or _Smarter Than Malfoy_? I have trouble remembering."

Hermione snickered at Draco's frown and he shot her a glare. They walked in companionable silence for a while before Draco spoke again.

"Where _are _we going, Granger?"

"You could call me Hermione," she replied, a frown on her delicate face. "We're going to the beach."

"It's raining," he said slowly, dragging his words out.

"I'm not daft; I can see the rain. There's this little place near the beach that I know you'd absolutely love."

"Why are you taking me there?"

"Because friends take each other to places, right?"

Draco was speechless. Hermione managed to stump him—something that would last a long time. But he just didn't know it yet.


	2. Dinner Party: 1

**AN: So far, I'm managing to stick to my schedule. Hopefully, I'll be able to maintain that. To the few who read this, here's another chapter. *CONFETTI***

**I'm posting it now since it's technically Friday now. Yaaaaay. Also, it's mostly dialogue in this one. There's a part 2 of this coming soon aka next Friday. **

* * *

Draco hesitated before bringing his hand up to his newfound friend, Hermione's, door. He gently rapped his closed fist on her wooden door.

"Draco, is that you?" she called out, her voice sounding far away.

"Yes!" he shouted, feeling a bit silly. After all, he was talking to her with a door in the middle of them.

"Come in, then! I'm still preparing food."

He twisted the doorknob and was met with a gust of hot wind. He felt warmed to the bone due to the cold weather outside.

"Nice warming charm you've got, Granger," he told her as he hung up his coat on the rack.

"It's Hermione, and thank you. I was not aware you were capable of uttering such nice words," she teased, biting her lip to hide her smile.

He rolled her eyes at her. "Ha-ha, very funny, _Hermione_," he answered, stressing her first name.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you know my name!" she exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen.

"I'll help you with that," Draco offered once he noticed the porcelain bowl she was holding.

"Thank you for the _kind _offer, Draco. But it's quite hot and you don't have pot holders."

Draco stood there dumbly, not knowing what to do. "Right. Anything I can help with?"

"Not really…" Hermione said after mulling over her thoughts. "You could sit down and have dinner with me like a normal friend."

"I can do that!" Draco excitedly said, glad to be able to do something.

Hermione smiled at him and he felt warm. She gestured to the table and he headed to it.

He pulled out her chair for her, which earned him an eyebrow raise from Hermione.

"What?" he asked crossly as he took his seat.

"Just surprised at your manners," she said defensively.

"I was not brought up like your friend, the Weasel."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, are you ever going to let go of your childhood rivalry?"

"I will when he will," said a voice that was strangely familiar and oh-so-annoying to Draco.

"Ron!" Hermione jumped slightly in her seat, obviously not anticipating the man's arrival.

"Yeah, uh, hi," Ron greeted, slowly turning red in Hermione's presence.

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes at the unabashed crush that the Weasel had on the Golden Girl.

"Hello," Draco interjected, shooting a tight-lipped smile at the Wease- Ron.  
He was trying to be civil. No, not to impress Hermione! The nerve of such thinking. Draco frowned at his raging thoughts and silently willed them to shut up.

Ron flicked his eyes towards Draco and managed a smile. But if you ask Draco, he'd say it looked more like a grimace.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Hermione asked politely.

Draco was fist pumping in the air due to her tone. It seemed like she didn't want Ron there.

"Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Neville and I noticed how stressed you've been lately, so we decided to cheer you up with a surprise party. Obviously, they aren't here yet. But I'm sure they'll be here soon. Harry and Ginny went to pick up some food from the Burrow, so no need to worry about the cooking."

Hermione chewed gently at her bottom lip and both men could literally see the gears turning in her head.  
"I suppose it's too late to reschedule anything. Would you mind more company, Draco? I'm sorry if it inconveniences you."

"Since when did you care if something bloody inconveniences him?" Ron asked harshly.

Draco almost danced with glee when he noted the jealousy in his question. Ron's eyes silently pleaded him to leave, but Draco felt the need to smite him.

"I'd love to stay, Hermione," Draco smiled at her and Ron.

"Well, there goes my idea of a nice dinner," Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Draco is a friend. I'd brought him here for dinner and if you want to stay, I suggest you be nice to him."

Ron blew his bangs out of his face and sighed. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered. Then a little louder, "Sorry, mate."

"It's alright, Ron," Draco managed to force out. Merlin, he was really good at this civil thing.

Ron stuck his tongue out at Draco when Hermione wasn't looking.

Draco's eyebrows rose at his audacity and supposed maturity.

_Well, then, I guess it's 10 points from Gryffindor and 10 points for Slytherin, _Draco mused, laughing to himself.


End file.
